Vacuum systems find wide application in research, education, product development and production. By way of example, a vacuum system may include, amongst other components, an electron gun aimed at a specimen target. The specimen target typically is carried on a holder which is mounted internally of the vacuum system.
Typical UHV vacuum systems employ components having all-metal vacuum joints. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical all-metal vacuum joint comprises a metal flange member 20 for mating with a like flange member 24. Flange members 20 and 24 each include an annular recess 26, 28, each having an annular "knife edge" 30, 32 for accommodating and engaging a soft metal gasket 34, e.g. in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. 3,208,758.
Flanged members 20 and 24 have a plurality of circumferentially arranged holes 36 for accommodating a plurality of threaded bolts 38 which provide a force to draw flange members 20 and 24 together capturing and engaging the sealing gasket 34.
Various mounting systems are available commercially for positioning and holding internal apparatus within the vacuum system. The present invention provides an improvement in mounting systems for attaching internal apparatus within a vacuum system from the vacuum joint.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a system for attaching internal apparatus within a vacuum system comprising a mounting assembly for engaging side wall surfaces of circumferential grooves formed in the inner wall surface of a vacuum joint. The mounting assembly comprises an arcuate shaped metal piece having a slit or saw kerf formed in its outer circumferential surface and defining a pair of arcuate shaped engagement webs, each of which is dimensioned to engage the circumferential grooves formed in the inner side wall surface of the flange. Means are provided for urging the webs in engagement with the walls defining the grooves.